Conventionally, a rotary atomizing painting device is broadly used in electrostatic coating for a vehicle body or the like.
In the field of such painting device, there is a need for shortening the painting time. However, there is a limit to shorten the cycle time by speeding up a painting robot. Now, the techniques of keeping the speed of the painting robot and widening the painting pattern are addressed. If the painting pattern can be expanded, the overlapped area of the paints becomes larger and the travelling distance of the robot is shortened, thereby shortening the painting time.
As to the conventional painting device, if the area of painting is enlarged, the atomization performance may be limited, and if the atomization performance is prioritized, the painting pattern cannot be easily widened.
JP H03-101858 A discloses the technique of widening the painting pattern while maintaining the atomization performance.
In JP H03-101858 A, a shaping air rotating in the same direction of the rotary atomizing head aims at the end of the head or just outside it.
The shaping air disperses travelling helically, and the centrifugal force acts against the negative pressure created in front of the head, whereby the shaping air can travel without centering. Due to the structure, the paints can be sufficiently atomized and the painting pattern can be enlarged.